


Slytherin Headcannons

by SilverFoxFlame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Slytherins, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Head Cannon, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Minerva looked out for her students, Original Character(s), Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, battle of hogwarts is never really mentioned, headcannon, slytherin headcannon, the main trio is never really mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxFlame/pseuds/SilverFoxFlame
Summary: Yeah, yeah, not a very original title, I know.Slytherins have always been seen as an "evil" house, but I (a Slyherin), see them in a different light. Each chapter of the fic is for a different headcannon, whether it be one that I found online, I created or somebody suggests. Some are silly, some are feel-good stories, some may be in multiple parts.So have fun, relax, and take a look at the display of all the fun that comes with being a Slytherin. If you have any suggestions or ideas for headcannons, they are always appreciated!





	1. The Cabin

Headcannon: Slytherins have a secret cabin in the middle of nowhere that they visit on holidays. It’s funded by the rich Slytherins, and it’s where they can all be happy and safe, not worrying about anything. They also break every rule imaginable, since it’s off Hogwarts property.   
\-- fron the Tumblr account Slytherinheadcannons, number 394, submitted by an anon

 

Lucy’s gaze was filled with wonder and awe, in utter shock of the delicate yet rough appearance the wooden cabin gave off. Tucked away under lush pune trees, the log cabin stood tall and proud, loud roars and echoes of laughter being heard from where Lucy was standing. The soft crunch of soft snow being broken by the other howling Slytherins made the winter wonderland seem enchanted. 

Snowflakes gently fluttered to the ground, the air bitter and sharp. Lucy could see shadows of people running inside the cabin and even caught a glimpse of a few chilling out on the roof. A cold hand rested on her shoulder, a voice warm as a fireplace speaking to her. 

“Welcome to The Cabin, kid, where those who just want a nice little vacation go off to rest and break the rules. Mayella’s making mint hot chocolate inside, so you better hurry up if you want one before everybody tramples one another to get a sip of it. I’ll show you to where you’ll be sleeping,” Gabriel speak, his grey eyes looking at The Cabin with fondness and Lucy swear she saw the memories he had of it flicker in his eyes. 

“Who owns this place?” 

“A few families pay for it, but it belongs to the Slytherins,” Gabriel responded, his jet-black hair catching a few snowflakes that disappeared just as fast. 

“How many stay here?” Lucy asked, heart fluttering. 

“Depends on the season. I think right now we have about 160 since a lot are visiting family, but most come here,” Gabriel explained. “Come on, let’s get you inside before you freeze to death”. 

Lucy timidly nodded, picking up her bag that had clothes and a few toiletries for her stay here. She also packed a thick book that she was reading, a murder mystery that kept her at the edge of her seat. Lucy enjoyed books over people so she often came off as cold when she chose to ignore people or not care for thm much. Well, that was the exception with other Slytherins, who she was closer than family with. 

After treading through the silver snow, Lucy found herself scampering up the grand staircases of the large cabin, the wind whipping her brown hair around like a tempest. Gabriel pushed the doors open, letting Lucy enter before he closed the doors behind her. 

The crying of the wind seem to stop, the eruption of everybody speaking and running around taking over Lucy’s senses. The place was toasty warm, but with her puffy coat she soon began to feel like a lighter had set her skin on fire. Tapestries hung elegantly from the walls, the ceiling very high, with three staircases that she could see having only just entered the place. Couches huddled by a snapping fireplace and the scent of hot chocolate and mint made her stomach grumble. 

“Cool, isn’t it? Come on, the bunks are downstairs,” Gabriel said, walking through the bundles of people. Lucy followed his footsteps like a dog following its owner, taking in every detail that she could. People weren’t wearing their regular robes, but rather casual wear. Some were in pajamas, some in ugly sweaters with reindeers or mistletoe on them, others with black long-sleeved shirts or in slick leather jackets. She managed to grab a glimpse of the wide kitchen before being lead downstairs, careful of some people who were coming up. 

The downstairs had candles line up the hallway, which was much tighter and more narrow than the space she had seen upstairs. The floor was concrete, but patterned and mismatched rugs lined up the floors. It was quiet downstairs, the yelling from upstairs faint and gave the illusion that it was from miles away. 

Gabriel opened a door to the left, letting her enter before closing it behind Lucy. Bunks lined the walls, the space tight and much smaller than Hogwarts. Some suitcases and bags were thrown on the beds, discarded by their owners. 

“Pick a bunk that has nothing on it and it’ll be yours for your duration here,” Gabriel spoke with a small smile. Lucy looked at the five sets of bunks and chose the bottom one of the closest to the door, never enjoying picking top bunks since she was scared of heights. Granted, the bunks weren’t very tall, but the feeling of sleeping there made her feel uneasy and made it harder for her to fall asleep. 

Looking around quickly, she noticed that she had taken one of the three bunks left, which made her curious on who else was sleeping here. Gabriel stepped a little closer, leaning against the bunk. 

“If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to wake somebody up or go upstairs. Trust me, there’s always some group trying to pull an allnighter or playing a muggle game that somebody snuck in. That reminds me, if you ever want to do anything, just do it. There aren’t really any strict rules around here so help yourself. Use your judgement as your guide. Midnight snacks are always available upstairs and the candles in the hallways are always on. There’s a jacuzzi outside and a library in the back so help yourself. I’ll be on the roof if you need me, but don’t be afraid to ask the others. Oh, and welcome to The Cabin kiddo,” Gabriel spoke with a smirk, ruffling Lucy’s chestnut colored hair. 

“Thanks Gabriel,” Lucy whispered, smile painted on her face. 

“Well, see you around,” Gabriel said before leaving the room, bumping into somebody else on his way out. A girl came into the room, a duffel bag thrown over her shoulder. With a quick scan she threw her bag onto the last remaning top bunk. 

“Hey Lucy! How long have you been here?” the girl asked. Her frizzy, scarlet red hair complimented the ash grey of her cardigan. 

“Uh, like a minute I guess?” Lucy assumed, shrugging her shoulders. Lucy recognized the laid-back girl as Holly, one of the fifth years. 

“Well welcome! Have you had a chance to do anything around here yet?” Holly asked enthusiastically, facing Lucy. 

“No, I just got here,” Lucy replied, shifting the weight on her feet a bit. 

“Well in that case put on your bathing suit and come to the jacuzzi! There’s some, and when I mean some I mean a lot, of spare towels in the bathrooms. The bathrooms are right down the hall, so you can change there,” Holly explained, pointing towards down the hallway. “You did pack a bathing suit, right?” 

“Yeah, I remember Topaz telling me to when I told her that I would be spending my winter vacation here,” Lucy explained shyly. 

“Great! Well get changed grab a towel and meet me at the stairs at the end of the hallway to go upstairs. I’ll be waiting for you,” Holly said with a chuckle, unzipping her bag and rummaging around until she found a grey and white one piece. 

Lucy did the same, finding the red bathing suit that she had packed. Finding her way to one of the bathrooms, she locked the door and swiftly got changed before coming out and putting her regular clothes away. Sprinting barefoot down the hallway, she was glad that the rugs protected her feet from the cold concrete underneath. She found Holly waiting for her as promised and left her upstairs. 

“So, how come you never went here your first year?” Holly asked as they climbed up the stairs, making small talk. Lucy was a second year, but it was her first time at The Cabin. 

“I’ve always found the vacations boring whenever I’m back home. Basically, I can’t leave the house yet my parents are so obsessed with work that I’m alone. I wanted to be with my family this time around, so I decided to come here,” Lucy explained briefly. A smile lit up Holly’s face when she talked around the other Slytherins as being her family. 

“I always come here winter and summer vacations, so this place is like my second home,” Holly explained happily. 

“Can I ask you something?” Lucy asked as they went through a hallway close to the kitchen. 

“Shoot.” 

“Why did they name this place The Cabin? Can’t they have named it after one of the families that pay for it, or named it something a little more original? There’s nothing wrong with the name, but it feels a little weird calling it that,” Lucy asked, trying not to make it seem like she was complaining or anything like that, she was just genuinely curious. 

“Yeah, it does feel a little weird. Like, people ask where I’m going for vacation and I just respond with ‘The Cabin’ and then they’re like ‘What cabin? and I’m like ‘You know, The Cabin’. It’s fun to mess with others who ask where you’re staying I guess,” Holly rambled, chuckling. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Lucy said with a small smile. Holly opened one of the doors in the back leading to the outside patio and Lucy ran out, looking for the jacuzzi as quick as possible. With the harsh whips of the wind and the cold biting at her, she wanted to get to heat as soon as possible. Not to mention she was stepping on snow because she wasn’t wearing any shoes, unlike Holly who had packed plastic flip flops even if they didn’t provide much protection. 

“Over here!” a voice yelled and Holly raced to a very large jacuzzi where people were hanging out and laughing. Lucy ran after her as Holly shedded her flipflops and stepped inside the hot water, grinning. Lucy did the same, the heat melting the worry out of her as she stepped inside and sunk her body into the warm pool of bubbling water. 

“Hey Holl, hey Lucy,” the same voice said, calling Holly by her nickname. 

“Good evening to you too Charlie,” Holly replied, swimming over next to him. Lucy stayed close to the edges and had a seat at one of the ledges, waving to Charlie as a hello. Charlie and Holly were twins, both very extroverted and loved to chat. Lucy always admired the two, finding their presence calming despite them talking at almost 200 kilometers per hour. 

“Hey Maude,” Lucy said, greeting a third year whom she was very good friends with. Like her, Maude was quiet, shy and introverted and they had both bonded over their love for potion making and books. 

“So, what are you guys doing tonight?” another girl, Maggie, asked everyone. Looking around, Lucy noticed five people in the jacuzzi in total- her, Charlie, Holly, Maggie and Maude. 

“I’m doing a musical marathon with some other people. We’re going to watch Legally Blonde, Hamilton, Heathers, Dear Evan Hansen and some others tonight since Gabriel brought them from last time we stayed here,” Maude explained. Gabriel always had a passion for musicals and singing, and was always able to find bootlegs of any musical or movie and then being able to put them into a portable, watchable form so that the other Slytherins could enjoy them. Being a muggle had its perks after all. 

“Charlie, Rebecca, Ivy and I are going late night hiking,” Holly explained. 

“I’m going to the massive bonfire tonight,” Maggie explained. 

“What do you do at the bonfire?” Lucy asked, curious. 

“Well, it’s a tradition that on the first night of vacation we throw one of out best pieces into it. Like, our best photo, short story, music lyrics, drawing, grade, you name it. You should join us Lucy,” Maggie happily explained. 

“Sounds like fun,” Lucy said after a second of pondering. She had heard about the bonfire tradition once or twice at the common room in Hogwarts, but never thought much about it. 

“Great! It’s around eight tonight, right out here, down the feild,” Maggie explained, turning around and pointed down the hill that the cabin was seated on. Lampposts lit the way down, with a staircase with railing in case the slope was too slippery or too steep for somebody. 

“Tomorrow we’re going sledding here since we’re getting a lot of snow tonight,” Charlie explained, happiness gliding across his voice. 

“Tomorrow I’m going roof jumping,” Holly quickly said. 

“As in jumping off of the roof? Isn’t that a little dangerous?” Lucy asked, concerned. 

“Nope,” Holly said, popping the p. 

“There’s a protective spell around the roof in case somebody were to fall off of it. It’s a game to literally jump off the roof and feel the spell catch you as if it were a net. Because of that, there are literally doors for the kids to open on the side of the cabin that take them back inside so they can do it again,” Maggie quickly added, elaborating on it. 

“So, theoretically, on the inside of the house you could open a door that leads to outside and fall out of the cabin?” Lucy asked to confirm. 

“Well, yeah, sort of. But the protective invisible net catches you so you don’t really fall,” Charlie cleared up. 

With Lucy’s fear of heights, she decided to pass on the event. “I think I’ll just read by the fire,” Lucy said, knowing that the idea seemed boring. 

“If you do that then don’t change out of your pajamas. Lazy days are the best way to spend days sometimes,” Maggie chipped in. 

“I heard that tomorrow some people are playing gambling games and are betting pieces of chocolate as gambling chips, so that’s what I’ll be doing,” Maude said, catching Lucy off guard. She never expressed interest in games, especially gambling type games, so she was a little surprised to hear it. 

“Well tomorrow will be a good day,” Holly hummed with a nice sigh, melting into the warm tub. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Charlie agreed. 

A nice fluttery feeling came across Lucy as she smiled. It felt nice being with people who treated you like one of them, taking you in so that you were closer than family. Looking back at The Cabin, Lucy gave off a soft smile, happy. She knew that deep inside, this would be the best vacation ever.


	2. The Swing

Headcannon: There’s a swing near the black lake on one of the trees. It’s old and made of dark wood. No other person can get on it unless they’re from Slytherin. Sometimes Slytherins go and sit on said swing, stare on the lake and relax after another long study session.   
\-- from the Tumblr account Slyerinheadcannons, number 309, submitted by the Tumblr account ellaahxoxo 

 

The soft wind stirred the fallen, crunchy leaves at the feet of Charlie. The breeze made the dried up leaves bounce across the hard land, shaking and rattling. The wind whistled through the forest, but the large trees blocked out much of the wind. 

Silence. Everything went silent for a moment. 

Then the wind picked up again and the leaves kept tumbling around, lost and dazed. Charlie had always liked autumn because of how beautiful the woods would be, with streaks of red, orange and yellow painted on like a masterpiece on display. 

Not today though. Today, the forest was barren and colder than usual. Today, that masterpiece dried out and became the purgatory between winter and fall, between comfortable clothes and breezy weather to harsh, snapping winds and dried out hope. 

Charlie hated this type of weather. He hated how everything was solemn and dead, giving off an eerie feeling. 

He had come into the woods to be alone, to collect his thoughts after an intense study session between him and his sister Holly. With two tests tomorrow, he wanted to be more than ready when his professors would slap that exam paper on his desk. 

Yet, his mind was fried up and he barely could read the textbook without having a million questions about what the material was about. He didn’t understand any of it. The more he studied, the more he mixed everything up and lost the progress he had made. 

He rubbed his cold hands together, trying to make them warmer. The weather left his skin cold and dried, making his lips chapped and his body shiver. It was the perfect temperature for being utterly uncomfortable. 

He kept walking, legs on autopilot mode. He wasn’t thinking, he didn’t want to think, but he felt… weird. The small prickling sensation on his back made him shiver. 

Carefully stepping over some large tree roots, he steadied himself against a very old tree that towered over him, blocking out the sun. 

The forest went quiet again as he kept walking, just walking forwards. He wanted to get away from it all, the studying, the bullying, the loud noises and heavy nights filled with textbooks and homework. 

Charlie stopped walking as he gazed out in front of him, jaw dropping at the sight. A lake opened up in front of him, slick and black. The water was smooth and asleep, not an inch of it stirring. The water looked like an endless abyss, waiting to drag its next victim into it. 

It was the perfect place for Charlie to relax.

He sat down, careful not to get his robes too dirty. He rubbed his arms, colder than before since the breeze skidded over the lake. 

A creaking sound made Charlie jump, a sound different from what he had been used to hearing in the solemn forest. 

Charlie got up, treading carefully to where the slight creaking noises where. The noises made his hair stand on its end and his hand went immediately to his wand just in case. 

Underneath a twisted tree sat an old, abandoned swing. It’s wooden plank was made of dark wood that seemed rough and probably not in the best of conditions. 

Or at least he thought it was abandoned. It looked lonely just swaying there gently to the breeze, like it wanted somebody to come over and keep it company. 

Charlie relaxed a bit and walked over to it, inspecting the old swing. The cords were made of thick and tough rope that seemed strong and durable. The plank wasn’t polished, like somebody had cut a piece of wood off, put two cords through it and hung it up, calling it a swing. 

Charlie swallowed, not sure whether to trust it or not. Then again, what was the worst that could happen? He could break it or get a splinter, but that seemed like the worst of it. He knew just by observation not to push it’s limits, to keep it swinging at a steady beat. 

He sat on the old swing, putting his hands firmly around the rope. His feet lightly touched the ground and he took a deep breath, taking in the smell and clarity of nature. 

The swing had a perfect view on the lake, but was seated on a very small hill so that he could oversee it a little better. The wind blowed across the lake, small rippled erupting across the top. 

Smiling, Charlie began to swing on the old swing, the creaking of wood in a set rhythm and the feeling of swinging calming him. 

It was nice to do this, to unwind and relax, even if the temperature wasn’t the best. Especially after a very long day, one that made him return to the common room tired and lethargic. 

They whispered in the hallways when he came by, shooting him mean glares and quick to call him out for the house he was. Slytherin had always been disrespected by the others for no reason. Always called out for their personalities, always gossiped and rumored about. Always thrown under the bus, always given dirty looks and rude comments. 

Charlie hated every bit of it with a burning passion. 

He tried his best to protect the first years of the horrible comments and the trouble that most Slytherins found themselves in, trying to calm them when they were crying over why they were ever sorted into the “evil” house. He really tried, but he couldn’t always. The first years had adjusted, but still quite uncomfortable with the rudeness and cruelty of the other houses, especially the Gryffindors. Then again, rivalry that has dragged on for longer than Charlie could ever remember tend to have those kinds of effects. 

Today, he had successfully managed to be insulted by a fourth year, twice, had almost been late to class, lost his homework but found it at last second, tried to defend a Slytherin who was being picked on and then had to study for two tests. 

He was drained, emotionally and physically. 

Yet the scenery that unfolded in front of him made him smile. It calmed him and took his mind off of the bad day that he was having, tranquility swimming through him. 

He swung a little higher, chuckling a bit at the new sensation. Higher and higher he went, but not to high. He didn’t want to accidentally snap the ropes that hung the swing from the high tree branches. 

For the first time in a week, Charlie laughed. The sensation of the breeze ruffling his hair, the breeze only passing by with no coldness to bring, the quiet and clarity that surrounded him. He was no longer alone in the middle of a forest, he was happy as he was swinging. 

Charlie got lost in the sensations, let time slip by like sand between fingers. He let the world move on without him, let himself be free from the clutches of time and worry. 

His robes swayed as he reached another high, letting the swing fall behind. Such a childish activity made him happy and carefree, made him relaxed and joyful. He let his tougher exterior fall, let himself be happy with nobody else around him. 

Everything slipped out of his mind and suddenly he was just a teen trying to get by, just a child who was trying to grow up. 

That’s all that he needed, a little alone time and a swing on a lake. The rickety swing creaked and groaned with every passing second, the breeze pushing him like a mother pushing a child on a swing. 

Nothing mattered. Nothing stood in his way. Nothing could compare to the floating paradise his mind was in. 

His heart fluttered, his face beaming with a soft smile, his hair ruffled and a little loose. He liked that, the fact that he wasn’t so uptight as the others could be in public, but he wasn’t thinking about the others. 

In fact, he wasn’t thinking about anything. 

So Charlie kept swinging, letting everything else fade away. What could he say, he was the happiest he had been in a long while. He felt like swinging forever, to stay young forever. 

His nerves were eased, his mind at rest, his happiness taking over. He let out a loud laugh, enjoying every second of it.

Oh, to stay youthful forever. To stay happy forever. To never grow up. To stay in a constant state of spring, were the flowers were blooming and the sun was changing. When he was young and could splash in the puddles with no worry. When the world was just a concept and he wasn’t burdened with society’s standards and exams and a future. 

The swing brought all of that back. The swing that seemed to softly hum to him with every creak it gave. 

Charlie slowly let the swing slow down, letting his feet drag across the ground lightly. He loosened his grip on the ropes, letting the creaking fade away to nothing but a background noise. 

He stared at the lake, his eyes upturned for a smile. A little bit of relaxation was all he needed. It’s all anybody ever needed. 

He got off the swing quietly, letting his hand touch the plank of dark wood softly. He stayed like that for perhaps a minute before turning away and scurrying down the small hill. He knew that as much as he wanted, he couldn’t stay there forever. 

He gave one final look at the swing and ran off, heading back to the castle so he could at least get some studying in before resting up. He feel rejuvenated, youthful and alive. Ready to face the world that the ambition that flickered inside of him. 

The swing stayed on the hill, swaying in the breeze, watching over the lake. It to was content, perhaps because it knew that it made somebody happy. As Charlie smiled, so did the sun ready to lower across the forest. Maybe tonight would be a good night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I'll try to update as fast as I can- so stayed toon! Comments are ALWAYS appreciated! Have a nice rest of your day/night!


End file.
